Kings of Konoha High
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: School isn't easy, try going to a rich kid academy where you are placed at the bottom of the food chain and you're love interest is at the top. Pairing may vary. Yaoi, Yuri, abuse, mentions of rape, DRAMA, High school fic


Kings of Konoha High

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings: They will vary and the POV will always change

Warning: Contains slash and my crazy ideas. Also abuse and bullying. And I also enjoy character bashing.

This is a highschool fic.

Chapter 1: Deidara Part 1

"Deidara! Get out of the bathroom! I have to use it!" A pretty blonde girl screeched. She had back length beach blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. Her thin figure was wrapped in a fluffy pink towel as she pounded on the bathroom door cursing the fact that she was forced to share a bathroom with her twin brother.

"In a second Ino!" A male voice yelled back.

The girl- Ino- huffed and crossed her arms, "You're such a girl!" She shouted.

The door opened and a handsome blond with hair as long as his sisters left the room followed by a trail of warm fog. His hair was a shade darker than Ino's and he was a bit taller but other than that they looked the same. His small build was just as delicate as hers was and his eyes were the same blue grey shade.

Deidara smirked, "Well one of us has to be," He teased before walking off leaving her to process the insult.

Ino growled once she understood and glared at her brother's retreating form, she huffed and enter the bathroom but not before promising to put pink hair dye in his shampoo bottle.

XXX

"First day in a new school, nervous?" A young woman asked. She had short blond hair tied into a single ponytail and thick glasses framing her thin face.

"Yes Aunt Yumi," Deidara and Ino said dutifully as their aunt glared over them.

"I don't want either of you ungrateful brats causing trouble, got it? And Deidara, I want you to sign up for a sport like football or soccer. You need to start becoming a man or else no smart young girls will find you attractive. And Ino, you need to start acting more like a lady, I don't know what your parents were thinking when they raised you." Aunt Yumi critiqued, "I mean you both are such disgraces. Don't worry, by the time I'm done with you, I expect both of you to be model citizens."

Ino and Deidara forced themselves to not roll their eyes.

Last month their parents had died in a car crash and their Aunt was given custody over them. The moved halfway around the country so their Aunt could keep an eye on them and were forced to switch to a new High School mid term. It was technically their first day of school in this rich, spoiled kid academy their Aunt sent them too.

Deidara and Ino were already dreading it.

They had to wear uniforms! Legit ugly uniforms complete with plaid sweatshirts and black shoes. Deidara had wanted a girl's uniform because he hated pants and liked cross dressing and Ino wanted a male uniform because she feels skirts are demeaning and likes pants. Since they were the same size the twins had switched clothes only to get yelled at and deprived dinner for a week by their 'loving' Aunt.

"Get in the car, I'll drive you your first day, wouldn't want to you to be late." Their Aunt said standing up.

"What about breakfast?" Ino asked.

Their Aunt gasped, "Like I would let you get fat!"

Deidara and Ino looked at their thin frames and frowned, they weren't fat, were they?

The three blondes made their way to the expensive red Porsche in the driveway and sat in an awkward silence as their Aunt drove them to school.

"Have an nice day," Aunt Yumi said as she practically dumped them and drove off.

Ino frowned, "Normal guardians go to the office and talk to the principle to make sure everything is all set and ready."

Deidara sighed and wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder. "Lets just go."

XXX

Deidara sighed as he looked at his schedule. Thankfully he was put in an art class. He wasn't sure what he would do if he was deprived art on top of all the other things he couldn't must have been a required class or he was positive his Aunt wouldn't have let him take it.

Ino was also taking art, only at a different time than he was. They only had two classes together which made sense since Deidara was a lot smarter than her. Ino was more of those popular athletic girls. Ino was smart, just not as smart.

Deidara did have first period with her though. History, which in itself bored both to death just thinking about it.

That didn't mean they weren't any good at it. In fact they found it easy and were both placed in an Honors level class.

Their mother had been a history geek, she always spurted out random facts and bits of information. They guess it kind of just stuck.

"So the rumors are true, we really did get new kids." A cool voice mused.

Deidara looked up to see himself face to face with deep brown eyes.

"Hello," The boy said.

Deidara couldn't help the blush that ended up on his face. "Hi," He practically stuttered.

"Hey! Hands off!" A cold voice growled.

Deidara looked up to see a different redhead standing protectively next to the boy he was talking to. This one had beautiful and clear blue eyes.

"Calm down Kyuubi, I was just saying hi to the new kid," The brown eyed boy chuckled. He turned towards Kyuubi and kissed him as if to show Deidara he was taken.

"Get your filthy hands off my brother you perv!" A new redhead showed up. Wow, how many were there?

A blond boy chuckled and wrapped his arm around the newest redhead, this one had green eyes.

"I'm not filthy and I let you date my brother so stop complaining!" Kyuubi growled.

"I'm not the one who can find the dirtiest thing out of anything!" The green eyed redhead glared.

"I do not!" Kyuubi growled.

"Enough Gaara," The blonde chuckled, "Sasori can take care of himself."

Sasori chuckled, "You heard Naruto, I can take care of myself."

Deidara slowly backed away, not wanting to get involved in their argument. Unfortunately Kyuubi noticed.

"Hey you! You're going to pay for flirting with my boyfriend!" He threatened.

Deidara's eyes widened, "I wasn't- I mean I didn't mean to-,"

"You saying he isn't hot enough for you?" Kyuubi growled.

Deidara's eyes widened, not sure how to answer that.

Kyuubi kicked him in the stomach and guided Sasori away. "Come on, I don't want that loser to got you."

Deidara winced and attempted to get up. He heard the bell ring but couldn't find it in him to move. He didn't know how long he was laying there but sighed in relief when he saw two people approach him.

"This must be him," One of the boys said. This one had dark hair and pale skin. He was obviously Asian. The boy next to him looked fully American with mousey brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey! New kid!" The brunet called racing over to him and helping him up. "The teacher told us to get you. I'm Kiba and this is Sasuke."

"Hi," Sasuke gave him a small wave.

"Deidara," The blond managed to get out.

"Listen Deidara, it's best to avoid the kings of the school. Their untouchable. The teachers can't do anything because they're the top of the school and really athletic. Plus their parents are really rich." Kiba said. "You have to come at least ten minutes early."

"Sakura and Karin are finding your sister at the moment. She was caught as well." Sasuke said. "Anyway, welcome to Hell."

XXX

Hey, so this is my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me if it was any good and if I should continue.

**Flamers will be prosecuted and disemboweled.**


End file.
